


Bunny Brat

by Frisky Whisky (WhiskerBiscuit)



Category: Sam & Max (Comics), Sam & Max (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Does it actually count as spitroasting? Guess we'll find out, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sam is scary when he's angry, Smut, Spitroasting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskerBiscuit/pseuds/Frisky%20Whisky
Summary: Sam is trying to be a responsible adult for once, but Max is in the mood for something entirely different. He learnsveryquickly not to piss off his doggy husband.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Bunny Brat

“Sam, I’m bored. Gimme attention.”

It was a curious sight in the office for 3 pm on a Friday. Usually one could find its two tenants working in their own respective spots - Sam at his desk, filling out the paperwork they always put off each week, and Max taking up space elsewhere and finding ways to entertain himself. But today, one very needy lagomorph was taking up space on that particular desk and trying to find entertainment in his partner. A partner who very much was not reciprocating.

“You know how much I love to indulge in your depravity on any other day, little buddy, but the commissioner has been riding my ass about the details of that pickled-peppers Peter perp for days now, and if I don’t have something on his desk by 5, _he’ll_ pick _my_ peck.”

Max blinked once, as if he was digesting this important information. Then he yoinked the closest paper in reach - “yoink!” - and started folding it into an airplane. Sam made a frustrated noise and wrestled it back from him with only minimal tear.

“I mean it, Max. Why don’t you play with Leonard for a bit? We haven’t opened that closet in two days; no doubt he’s feeling neglected.”

“But I don’t want to play with Leonard, I want to play with you!” The rabbity-thing rocked his hips in a very specific, familiar motion, which gave the canine pause.

“Ah. _That_ kind of play, huh?” He scratched his head, knowing exactly what his partner was feeling because he had also been getting distracted by certain thoughts all afternoon. “Just give me two hours, pal. Two hours and I’m yours.”

“Two hours is too looooooong, Sam,” the rabbit whined, trying to paw at Sam’s tie and jacket. “All I need is twenty minutes and you can go back to your stupid paperwork. Marry it and take it somewhere nice for the honeymoon, I don’t care, but first let me take you in this sordid love affair.”

“Normally I’d give in to the little lagomorph on my shoulder, but I also haven’t filled in my quota of appearing the most mature, responsible one in this duo quite yet. Case files come first. Sorry, little buddy.”

The dog reached for the jar of pens on the corner of his desk, but Max was faster and sent it flying with a single backhand; writing utensils scattered across the floor.

“Stop being a brat, Max.” He tried to return to the page he’d been working on with his pencil. His partner responded by spitting on it. “I mean it this time, little buddy. Knock it off.”

Sam began to lift the paperwork in an attempt to relocate to a safer location, but the rabbit slammed both hands down to pin them in place and make a very satisfying sound in the process. Trying to shimmy them out from under him only yielded the threat of them ripping.

“Max, last warning!”

They stared at each other in a battle of wills, right up until Max pulled a small bottle of ink from behind his back and dumped its contents all over the forms.

“Oops.”

“Max!” Sam scrambled to salvage what he could, but it was too late. The papers were soaked through to the wood underneath, drowned before they could even cry out for mercy.

Slowly, very slowly, the canine lifted his furious gaze to his partner, who sneered right back.

“Lookit that! No more paperwork. Guess you’re free now. Howzabout we - urk!”

His breath cut off as a large brown hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. The choking rabbit was pulled so close to the dog that their noses nearly touched. 

“You,” Sam’s upper lip curled, “are no longer allowed to make demands. You wanted attention? I’ll give you _attention,_ alright.”

Max giggled through his gasping. He began to wag his hips forward in the air, already rock hard from the suffocation and his partner’s beautiful, threatening tone. The canine lifted him so his feet dangled before stepping around the desk and towards Max’s tiny one. He opened its top and smushed the rabbit’s head into the inside of the smaller desk, dropping the lid over the back of his skull none-too-gently.

Sam removed his tie and strong-armed Max’s flailing hands behind his back, binding them together at the wrists with the long strip of clothing. He pulled a set of zip cuffs out of his jacket and proceeded to frogtie his legs. Once his partner was properly restrained, he pulled his head out of the desk’s compartment so the dog could hold him up again by his scruff.

The lagomorph’s entire face was flushed red with arousal. However, he couldn’t help raising a brow when Sam dropped him on the floor and went back to his own desk to rummage in a very specific drawer.

“What, no gag this time? You know I prefer the full package deal, babe.”

“No. I want to hear every sound you make loud and clear. You’re going to scream for me.”

There was still a snarl in his voice, a clear anger that usually would’ve simmered down by now in their foreplay. Max shivered, delighted by it.

“I’m already a screamer, Sam. Dunno why it’ll be any different this time around.”

“Let me clarify - you’re going to scream for me until you can’t anymore, and then I’ll make you do it again.” He pulled out a bottle of lube and slammed it on the desk. “And again.” _Slam!_ Went a large dildo as it joined the lube. “And _again.” Slam!_ A mouth ring. “And _**again.”** Slam!_ A remote-control vibrator.

The rabbit swallowed despite himself, excited but feeling a niggling of apprehension starting to build in the back of his mind. “You, uh, sure you got the stamina for all that?”

 _“I’ll_ be perfectly fine. _You,_ on the other hand, better hope that six-pack of Baja Blast you just drank will be enough to carry you. I’ve got two whole hours to kill now, after all.”

Sam scooped up all the items in one arm and advanced towards his partner with more malice than what he showed roaches. The idea of being squashed under the dog’s heel made Max’s heart become a bullet train.

Since the struggle was part of the fun, he ducked when Sam made a grab for his ears and tried to roll away on the floorboards. The canine let out a guttural growl and dropped to his knees, seizing Max by the crook of his elbow to pull him between his thighs.

“Gonna fuck me into oblivion, Max? I mean Sam?” The lagomorph purred.

“Shut up.” The mouth ring was jammed past his teeth so hard his jaw popped. Max gagged only in reflex, unable and unwilling to take it out.

Once that was tightly secured, he was flipped onto his stomach. Sam turned himself around as well so that he was effectively kneeling with his partner’s head trapped between his knees, facing a quivering white tail. He squirted a hefty gob of lube over one hand, lifting Max’s rear and pushing one finger into his entrance without any warning. The rabbit let out a little groan, wiggling into it as much as he could.

Another finger was added, fast and rough; it joined its sibling and scissored mercilessly within tight walls. The resounding groan was decidedly higher-pitched this time, but Sam wasn’t done. As soon as both digits were pushed as far in as they could go, he prodded forward with a third.

“Unn!” Max screeched. This was more than he could handle when prepped _gently,_ much less without his comfort in mind. Pain leapt up his backside and he was loving every moment of it.

His involuntary protest fell on deaf ears. Sam didn’t let up until all three fingers rotated together in a dripping, overflowing waltz. It was then that he grabbed the dildo.

The dog spread his partner’s anus with one hand and lined up the plastic penis to it with the other. He plunged it in right as he removed his fingers, and the squelch of the double action alone had the tent in his pants evolve into a full caravan. The dildo was driven all the way to its base - Sam could feel a full body shudder run through the rabbit under him when it hit his prostate, whining and squirming and begging unintelligibly.

He left the toy in as he flipped Max over again. The lagomorph’s dick was swollen and leaking, making it a cinch to wrap the vibrator against it. Sam clicked the remote to its lowest setting; a slow, gentle buzz that still had his partner rocking upwards with speeds only his kind could accomplish. The canine turned so he could stare Max down directly as he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his own penis.

Without a word, Sam pulled his head up by his ears and thrust into his open mouth. Max choked but his partner was relentless, yanking out and back in like he’d been possessed by the spirit of NSFWR - Noir Sam Fucking White Rabbits. With every thrust, he upped the setting on the vibrator by one which had Max curling in on himself as much as he was able. All it succeeded in doing was bringing his head closer to Sam’s crotch and his dick rubbing against his clothed butt.

It only took another minute before the lagomorph came with a cry that was muffled by the flesh filling his entire mouth. He sprayed all over his partner’s backside, both tongue and anus spasming around dick at either end.

Sam continued to thrust until his thoughts unraveled as well. He snarled, bent over his partner possessively and protectively, as he came against the back of Max’s throat. After a moment of contracting muscles and black spots taking over his vision, the dog pulled his dick out and set Max up in a sitting position so he wouldn’t accidentally suffocate from semen.

“Sa’,” the rabbit whimpered, shaking and just coming off of his high to find that the vibrator was still going full strength around his cock. He winced with every pulse, overstimulated and uncomfortable.

His partner let out a low, aggressive bark, and although the glaze-over of sex was present in his eyes there was no mistaking the dangerous glint there that hadn’t been dampened in the slightest.

“‘M gonna recharge,” Sam said almost nonchalantly as he rolled off of Max onto unsteady feet. “Need my strength for round two.”

The lagomorph moaned when the vibrator throbbed seemingly harder, twitching inside and out with two different toys pushing his sensitive mind past fun-pain into very-much- _not_ -fun-pain.

“Well, it’ll be my round two. Might be your fourth, or fifth, or even seventh. Want to place a bet on it?”

He grinned with all his teeth when the only response he got was babbled nonsense that translated to some distant cousin of begging. The canine started to make a beeline for his desk chair, then stopped and turned back as he had a much better idea. He scooped up his writhing partner and sat him down on the desk, atop the ruined papers. Then he eased back into his chair with feet propped up on the desk edge and the remote controller passed back and forth between his hands.

Max wasn’t able to keep sitting up for more than a few seconds - just a few vibrations had him falling on his side, back arched and vision sparking. His fists clenched as he could feel himself forcibly pulled towards the edge again, his muscles tightening around the dildo still in him.

With an actual scream this time, he came again. Jizz coated the inky papwork in white just as it coated the rabbit in black. His eyes rolled in their sockets; drool and leftover semen leaked out of his open mouth. If not for the convulsions and the actual squeaking coming out of him, one might’ve thought Max dead.

But Sam wasn’t nice enough to let him leave like that.

“There’s something almost poetic about all this. Feels like one of those Aesop fables where the asshole gets his comeuppance. Well, _this_ asshole is certainly _coming,_ wouldn’t you say?” He ruffled his partner’s head fur and watched with vindictive glee as the little lagomorph’s whole body shook from exertion and overstimulation.

Two rounds more went like this - Max whimpering his way to orgasmic agony while Sam idly chatted as though discussing the weather. His words trailed off at the end of Round Four when he saw tears pricking the rabbit’s eyes.

“Oh, wow, we really _have_ reached your breaking point, haven’t we?” He stared in fascination at the rare sight of wet trails beginning to slide down white fur. “Then it’s a good thing I’m feeling up for my second round.”

He stood up and ran his hands along his still-out cock, not needing much coaxing to make it hard with his partner a crying mess of tortured arousal. Sam turned Max’s butt towards him, taking great pleasure in pulling the dildo out of the lagomorph’s back hole and eliciting the simultaneous scream of relief and pain from him as a result. It only took a moment of alignment before he was easing himself into Max, gentler this time only because of his own lingering sensitivity instead of any real concern for the rabbit.

Sam thrust in and out slowly, savoring the terrible tremors and actual sobs Max was unable to stop. Every movement was pure bliss physically - his partner’s walls were so raw and tight from so many rounds wrapped around the dildo that they twitched into his dick as if they were built to remain impaled there forever.

He could feel the vibrator acting with him to speed along the process, so started plunging faster and faster in a perfect complementary rhythm. As stars crept into the edges of his vision he felt the rabbit’s entire being clench up, right before coming with a hoarse, bawling scream. Sam tipped over soon after, holding Max against him as he yelled out.

Dizzily, the dog fumbled with the remote, turning it off with a resounding click. Max blubbered with relief and only got louder as Sam removed himself as well. Every movement, every breath, every _thought_ hurt beyond anything he’d ever felt before. He laid, yielding, while his partner carefully took off the vibrator and the mouth ring.

“What did we learn today?” The rumble at his ears may as well have been a sonic boom.

“Ghh…”

“That’s what I thought.” A nuzzle against the fur at his cheek. “If you ever pull a stunt like that again, Max, I’ll actually go the full two hours.”

“...Nnn?”

“Bout forty-five minutes, give or take.”

Silence for a very long moment. Then one question, barely comprehensible.

“P-Promise?”

Sam guffawed. “Promise, you warped little bunny brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caved and posted smut for the very first time. What better way to start than with these two horny idiot husbands lmao. 
> 
> I uh, don't have a whole lot of practice writing this kind of thing so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
